903 fix fic
by BoneLotus
Summary: "I'm gonna make you forget that that bitch ever even touched you." Dean growls into his angel's ear. Destiel smut. Spoilers from 9.03 (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing, I make no money, I have no life, ect.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Dean is pissed and it's painfully obvious, even to Cas. What's eluding the angel is _why _his hunter is so angry. Sam isn't entirely sure either but he has an idea so he gets the hell out of dodge to save himself a brain bleaching.

"You _slept _with her? What the hell, man?"

"I thought you would be proud, Dean. I'm not going to die a virgin. Isn't that why you took me to the den of iniquity?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable with reliving that happy memory when he's so upset. "That- that was different, Cas."

"How so? If anything, it's better. I didn't have to pay to have sex. Isn't that preferable?"

"But- I mean- with a hooker, there's- Goddamnit, it's just different, okay, Cas?"

"No, not okay. You're angry at me and I didn't do anything wrong so tell my why. How is it different? Why are you so upset?"

"Because you should have done it with me!" Dean's eyes bug. Where _the hell _did that come from? Dean isn't attracted to Cas. I mean, sure, the guy _is _attractive but Dean has known, objectively that a man was be good looking before without ever being attracted to one. Then again, Cas isn't merely attractive, he's gorgeous. Those bright blue eyes and dark, messy hair. His toned body obvious even under his old baggy suit and trench coat (and where the hell has that gone to? Why is Cas wearing a freakin' wind breaker? Where's Dean's holy tax accountant?) and not even just gorgeous. Cas is kind, smart, funny without even trying, knowledgeable in pretty much every subject (except pop culture and human behavior), a good fighter and almost as unceasingly loyal as Dean himself. Honestly, he was everything Dean had ever wanted in _anyone_. In fact, Dean's amazed he hadn't realized it before. Cas is perfect for him. So what if he doesn't like guys? That doesn't matter because he _loves _Cas.

Dean comes back to his current situation. He doesn't know if that whole revelation happened in a split second of if Cas has just been stunned silent for a long as it took Dean to realize something so life changing.

This is not Dean's gay freakout. That will happen later when his mind slows down enough for something as mundane as a sexual orientation crises. No, this is Dean's desperate attempt to not have Cas freak out and leave because, frankly, that would kill Dean, if not literally, then metaphorically.

"I- I don't understand Dean. You're not attracted to men. You never have been before."

"Yeah, but you're not a man. Or at least, you weren't. You're an angel. You're _my _angel."

"I'm no angel anymore, Dean."

"Screw that! I don't care how human you get, you will _always _ be my angel."

* * *

Cas is slammed against the door to Dean's bedroom. Dean has already torn off Cas' wind breaker (torn being the operative word. First thing tomorrow he's buying his angel another trench coat) and is tugging the shirt off the shorter man almost viciously while Cas attacks his neck. A particularly hard bite has Dean moaning and he grinds his hips against Cas'.

"I'm gonna make you forget that that bitch ever even touched you." Dean growls into his angel's ear. He opens the door to his room and Cas stumbles back. Just as he regains his balance, the hunter shoves him to the bed and straddles his hips.

Cas is having none of that and he rolls so that he's straddling Dean. He grins down at the beautiful, panting man beneath him.

"The whole time I was with her, I was thinking of you. Wishing that I was with you; _inside _you. When I came, I screamed your name."

Dean's hips bucked instinctively. "Fuck."

Cas leered, "Fuck what, Dean?"

"Me. Fuck me."

"Ask nicely."

"You kinky son of a-"

"Now is that being nice?"

"Please fuck me, Cas."

"Why should I?"

"Because- because I love you."

That stops Cas cold and Dean is terrified that he said the wrong thing. What if it was too soon? What if Cas doesn't love him back? What if this is just sex to Cas, just like with April but with an additional dick?

"You- you love me?" Cas' voice is soft, awed.

"Yeah, Cas. 'Course I love you. How could I not, man? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Cas beams. Dean loves how expressive his angel's face is now.

"I love you too, Dean. I have since I first laid hands on you in Hell."

They stare into each other's eyes for just a moment before Dean reminds them both where they are with a roll of his hips.

"As touching as all this is, could we get on with it? I'm getting blue balls here."

"Dean, you're a poet."

"Oh, shut up and fuck me already."

"Don't we need lubricant?"

"Fuck, yes. Goddamnit."

Cas flinches. "Dean, could you please not mention my father while we're doing this?"

"Oh, yeah. Shit, sorry Cas."

"Apology accepted, just don't do it again. I don't suppose you have lubricant in here?"

"Dude, one, call it lube, not lubricant, and two, I've never done this before so no, I don't have lube."

"Do you have lotion?"

"I'm not Sam."

"Thankfully."

"What's wrong with Sam?" Dean exclaims, indignant. He doesn't know what he'll do if the man he loves doesn't like his brother, who, no matter how much he loves Cas, will always be the most important person in Dean's life.

"Nothing. I am extremely fond of your brother, I simply do not wish to copulate with him."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, understandable. Do you wanna wait? We could go buy some lube."

Cas growls. "Dean, I have waited five years for this. I refuse to wait any longer. We will just have to…improvise."

Cas' eyes scan the room before alighting on a small bottle. "Perfect." He gets up to retrieve it, inadvertently blocking his choice from Dean's view. When he comes back and re-straddles his hunters hips Dean sees what the bottle is and his eyes go wide.

"Are you seriously planning on using gun oil as lube?"

"I don't think it will cause either of us any harm.

Dean grins, "You _are _a kinky son of a bitch." Dean pulls his angel down into a deep kiss before pulling away and whispering into Cas' ear, "Lucky for you, I am, too."

Cas moans at his hunter's words and hot breath against his (apparently) sensitive neck.

Cas pulls back and rolls Dean onto his stomach. Dean hears the sound of the gun oil's bottle cap opening and feels a cool wet finger against his entrance.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, dude?"

"Dean, please. I'm inexperienced, not ignorant."

"Yeah, o-" Dean's reply is interrupted by the feeling of Cas' long, thin finger pressing into his entrance. It hurts, _a lot, _but more than that, it feels weird.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean grunts quietly, "'M fine."

"It doesn't hurt to badly?"

"Not compaired to hell."

"Happy thoughts, Dean."

Cas slips a second finger in and Dean jumps as the didgets brush against something amazing."

"Holy shit! Is that my prostate?"

Cas chuckles, "Good, hu?"

"Good, nothing. That shit's awesome."

Cas bends down and nips at Dean's earlobe. " Just wait, Dean. It gets even better."

Cas slips a third finger in and Dean hisses at the burn until his angel curls his fingers and drags them over his prostate before slowly removing them. Cas presses his cock against Dean's entrance. "Are you ready, Dean?"

"Fuck, just do it Cas and stop fuckin' teasing me."

Cas chuckles again, darker this time. "As you wish."

Dean's about to protest the chick-flick moment when his breath is forced out of his lungs with one long, smooth slide from Cas.

The angel holds still, his body trembling as he keeps himself from pulling out and pounding into Dean's tight heat. He wants to, desperately, but he refuses to hurt Dean anymore than is nessisary.

"Dean," he pants, "Please, can I- can I move."

"Do it, Cas!"

Cas slides almost completely out, just the head of his cock inside Dean, then pushes back in, moaning at the feeling of Dean's channel clenching around him.

"Dean, so fucking tight."

"Oh fuck, Cas. More, please."

Cas oblidges him, pushing in deeper, but not any faster and certainly not as hard as Dean wants.

"Harder, dammit! I'm not gonna fuckin' break!"

Cas thrusts in, "No. I'll give it to you hard next time, this time, you'll take what I give you and you'll love it."

Dean is too lost in pleasure to really register anything besides Cas' 'no.' He wants to protest but he doesn't. This is about Cas, giving Cas what the angel wants as a sort of bribe to keep Cas from leaving again.

Cas kisses the back of Dean's neck, his right hand gripping Dean's hip tightly; his left pressed against the scar of his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I love you, Dean. So much. Wanted this for so long."

Dean moans at Cas' words, knowing that all this time, his angel had loved him.

Cas takes his hand off of Dean's hips and slipped under his hunter, grasping Dean's thick cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Dean is torn between thrusting back onto Cas' dick or forward into his hand.

"Dean," Cas pants, "I'm- I'm close. Come with me, please."

"Yeah," Dean slurs happily, "Just a little more, Cas and I'll be there."

Cas grips Dean's cock a little tighter and flicks his thumb against his hunter's slit.

"Now Dean, come!"

Dean's entire body spasms as the strongest orgasm he's ever had rushes over him. He vaguely feels the wet warmth of Cas' cum inside his ass and hears his angel shout his name.

Cas pulls out, making Dean wince, then collapses on top of his hunter before rolling off of him and onto the bed. Dean's exhausted but he rolls onto his side so he's facing Cas. He kisses his angel gently, one hand on the back of Cas' head, fingers tangled in his hair.

"Stay with me?" he asks, knowing that he doesn't just mean tonight. Cas pulls him close and kisses him back.

"Forever."

* * *

Reviewers win the world. And Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.


	2. Hand job

Unbeta'd. This fic is now a WIP, 'cause- well- do I really need a reason to write Destiel smut?...I didn't think so. This chapter is the result of a melding of my hand/wrist fetish and Misha's mouth-watering hands. I don't own Supernatural and I make no money from this or anything else (seriously guys, I need a job.)

* * *

Cas' arms are wrapped around his hunter, the big spoon to Dean's little one. Dean is staring at one of his angel's hands with fascination. He never realized before how beautiful Cas' hands are, big and soft and strong with long, thin fingers.

'_Not beautiful,' _he amends, '_sexy as all fuck.'_

Licking his lips, Dean can no longer hold himself back and he grabs hold of his angel's hand, gently grips it and kisses the tip of Cas' pointer finger before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently.

He bobs his head; running his tongue along the underside of Cas' fucking delicious finger and nipping at the pad. He's so engrossed in the taste and feel of Cas' hand; he doesn't realize that the angel is question has woken up until he hears a lust-and-sleep husky voice asking him, obviously amused,

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean removes his mouth from Cas' finger and gulps, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry Cas. I couldn't help myself. It's just- your hands are so fucking sexy."

Cas chuckles. "You like my hands?"

"I love your hands, Cas."

Dean can hear the smile in his angel's voice as Cas presses two fingers against Dean's lips and growls lightly, "Then get back to work."

Dean's mouth once again descends onto Cas' fingers, sucking and swallowing around the beautiful digits. He gently scrapes his upper teeth against Cas' second knuckle and begins to hum.

Dean is so caught up in giving his angel a- well- hand job, as it were that he doesn't hear the snap of the gun oil cap being opened but he certainly feels the press of two fingers against his still stretched hole and he moans, pressing his ass back against Cas' fingers as the ex-angel begins slowly fucking in and out of both his hunters mouth and ass, Dean groaning with pleasure as his angel breathes filth against his ear.

"So fucking gorgeous, Dean. And, fuck, your fucking mouth. Can't wait for you to suck my cock."

Dean redoubles his effort as Cas' dirty talk fans the flames of his arousal and the angel speeds up both hands.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, how long I've had to wait to be with you. How I _hated _every single woman you were with. Wanted to rip their heads off; tear them apart. I want to open you up with my tongue, split you open on my cock, fuck you raw. Want you to ride me like the cowboys in those Western's you love so much."

Dean groans with so much pleasure that he has to take his mouth off Cas' hand and moan, begging his angel, "Please, Cas. Can we do that? Let me ride you?"

Cas shoves his fingers back into Dean's mouth, "Anything you want Dean. You can even wear the hat while you do it, if you'd like."

Dean's approving moan is cut short as Cas curls his fingers in Dean's ass, brushing over his hunter's prostate on the way in and out and spreads the fingers between Dean's lips, scissoring his lover's mouth. Dean grinds his ass back against Cas' fingers and the angel rubs Dean 's prostate raw and the hunter's orgasm slams into his, leaving him a shuddering, cum-covered wreck.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope that if you didn't have a hand fetish before you do now. If you don't, just take a good look at Misha's hands, they're absolutely drool-worthy. Please review and tell me if you love Misha's hands too. Or, alternately, call me a freak for wanting to suck on Misha's fingers. If you review, you will receive Misha's hands (firmly attached to the rest of the man. Otherwise, wow, nightmare inducing. No matter how much I love hands, if would be super fucking creepy to suck on bloody dismembered ones.) And, as always, I leave you with this: Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.

* * *

I've never done this before but I'm begging you guys to read my newest fic, Abnormal Psychology. I've never been so unsure of something that I've written before and I'm absolutely desperate for some insight (usually I have my mom read my stuff but I can't really do that with fanfiction what with all the sex it entails.

* * *

Lastly, has anyone else not been getting notification emails from ff? I'm having to manually check for reviews and new chapter updates and it's uber-annoying.


End file.
